undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Krieg Der Kämpfe/ Issue 1
This is Issue # 1 of Der Krieg Der Kämpfe ''by Ahhculdee, titled ''Safe. Issue 1 - Safe "BANG!" A gun goes off, and we see a body fall to the ground. This isn't just any body, it's the body of an infected, or as we like to call them zombies. Blood and brain matter splatter out the back of living cadaver. Then we see a bearded man lowering his gun after shooting the infected, and following him are an man, clean-shaven and a young woman. The man scolds the bearded man for firing his weapon, "Barry, you know not to fire your weapon like that. It attracts the dead ones and plus it wastes precious ammo. Take em' out silently or not at all." Barry responds, "Sorry man, got carried away there." The other man responds, "It's fine. Let's hit this house and head back to camp." The young women has moved in front of the two men, "Come on, or am I going to come back there and drag you?" The men look awkwardly at her, "I know, I've got a mouth problem." They all laugh as they continue down the road. They reach the house as the sun shines down on them. The man, who's name is Matthew Cook, thinks about the last couple months and where he's been, the people he's met, and what he's had to do. He laughs at the fact that merely a few months ago he worried about the Redskins and how awful they were, social media, and how awful Taylor Swift was. He wonders how his former self would think about the world now, and how crazy he would think he was, he knows for a fact because he went through it. He decides to focus back on the task at hand, finding supplies for the group, his family and friends. The house in front them is the a pretty large old country home, sure to have many supplies. Barry: "Damn, that's large house!" Matthew: "You don't know the meaning of large, try an admiral's house I stayed at one time." Barry: "I guess so, I came from a not-so rich family. So I guess I don't know large." The girl interjects, "True. A lot of us aren't so fortunate, especially these days." Barry: "Amen sister!" Matthew: "I concur, but let's do what we came here to do." The trio move up to door. The woman keeps watch for walkers, Barry looks in the windows, and Matthew surveys the building. Matthew: "Are you ready to do this guys because I am?" "Yep!", the other two reply in unison. Matthew: "Barry, you take the kitchen and pantries. Megan, you take the upstairs and bedrooms. I'll take the basement to see if there's anything we can use." Barry: "Then let's do it." The three enter the house, as each takes their perspective jobs. Barry the main floor, Megan the upstairs, and Matthew the basement. Barry has much success as he finds the pantry, "Jackpot!" he says. Matthew climbs down the creaky stairs. He finds an axe and an old rifle, but he as he turns around. He sees a horrific sight as an old man had blown his brains out with the blood splattered the wall. After that sight he quickly moves out, and climbs back upstairs. Upstairs Megan first enters the master bedroom, and sees a women dead but alive, see quickly puts down the women with a "I'm sorry." She finds a couple of DVD's, some water, and some more clothes for people. She then enters another bedroom, the bedroom luckily had no infected in it. It appears to be a girl's bedroom, she then kneels down as she sees a photograph. The photograph is on the ground and shattered. She picks it up and sees the women from the room with her daughters, a tear was shed as she stared at the photograph. As she puts the photograph down, she hears growling behind her. Megan screams "Nooooooooooooo!!!!!" as she is bitten on the shoulder by one of the girls in the picture that she failed to realized was in the other room. Megan holds her neck and shoulder as blood gushes out. She attempts to pull her gun out however the girl begins to eat her arm as well. Barry shouts "Megan!!!" and drops his bag as he and Matthew run upstairs. The girl has moved on to Megan's leg by the time they have reached her, there's blood everywhere The girl turns around and growls at them. Barry then shoots the infected girl straight in the head. Barry responds to the scene: "No, Megan, no." Matthew is also in awe to the situation. Megan is barely alive at this point. "Do it-tt" she says in a weak voice, very different than the full of energy Megan from earlier. Matthew knows actually what she means as he pulls out his gun, puts the gun up to her head, says "I'm sorry", and pulls the trigger. ---- We see Matthew Cook sitting in a waiting room, behind him the wall says V.A. Hospital. He's there for his annual check-up, as he is a veteran of the Navy. The nurse calls his name, "Matthew were ready for you". "Thanks." he says confidently as he enters into back through a door. He then see a montage of him, getting various health tests. At the end of it all, the doctor says "Thanks for coming in to get checked up, helps us out." He leaves with an unimpressed straight face and sighs as he knows these tests aren't for him, they're so he can get insurance. As he leaves the hospital and heads toward his car, he cell phone starts to ring. He sees who it is, it's his wife, Nicole. "Hi honey, how's work going?" he answers the phone. "Hey, and work's going swell today. We've had a lot of people coming into today, flu and we've had a couple weird cases." She answers back and laughs at the same. "Yeah, swell indeed. Just got out of the V.A., headed to pick up the kids now." He replies to his wife. "Don't forgot to pick up Nathan from the airport and oh, don't forgot to get dinner ready before you go into work tonight." Nicole tells Matthew. "Yeah I won't, not much to do today. You'll be home at six right?" "Unless something happens here in the next few minutes, I will." "Great. I'll leave Ms. McGill to watch the kids in case your not home." "That's fine with me. I'll talk to you later." "You too. Love you." "Love you too. Bye!" "Bye!" as he hangs up the call and gets in his car. Matthew arrives at the airport around noon to pick up Nathan. As he pulls up and sits in line behind a few other cars, he finally sees Nathan sitting at a table outside the front door of the airport. Category:Ahhculdee Category:Ahhculdee's Stories Category:Issues Category:Der Krieg Der Kämpfe Issues Category:Der Krieg Der Kämpfe